Mandarin's Biggest Fangirl
by Netbug009
Summary: OH HIATUS. Based on an idea by Huzzah on MSMF. A trip to get some Doughnuts is turned into one scary afternoon by a strange fangirl virus. MandarinVallina parody.
1. Squee!

I adopted this plot bunny from Huzzah way back in November. It's about time I got around to actually writing it.

Be warned: Huzzah and I are both weird. Our combined power is something you would be good to be afraid of. (evil laugh)

So, enjoy the first part! I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG. I don't even own the idea for this fic. However, the fic it's self is mine.

* * *

Mandarin's Biggest Fangirl

By Netbug009

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

On a stinky old bus, next to a baby crying loud enough to break the sound barrier, Mandarin and Vallina were waiting for their stop to come.

"you're lucky I gave you the choice of taking my for doughnuts after we went to Wal-Mart to pay me back for eating the last of my Chinese food." Vallina said. "Otherwise I would have just done the other option."

"What other option?"

"I could have killed you."

Mandarin turned slightly pale and tense. The bus stopped and the duo got off. A Dunking Doughnuts could be seen a few blocks away. Mandarin rushed ahead.

"Hey!"

He turned to her. "You said I had to get your doughnuts. You didn't say I had to walk next to you the whole way." He started rushing forward again. Vallina scoffed. She started walking after him when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

She stopped and looked around. It was quiet. She shrugged and began to continue on her way. However, outside the fourth wall, a suspenseful tune was playing. if she had heard that, she may have been more alert when a preteen girl who was foaming at the mouth jumped her. She was wearing a orange t-shirt and a necklace with a monkey on it. "ACK!" The girl bit the witch's arm. **"AAAAAAH! Get off of me you pitiful mortal!"** She grabbed the girl's arm and flung her off. The girl galloped away on all fours while Vallina checked the damage. "Gross. And people wonder why I like the idea of humanity being wiped out. Now, to go find Mandy! **Squee!**" She covered her mouth immediately. She removed her hands after a moment and blinked. "What did I just say?! Ugh. The sun must be getting to me." She then continued her trek to the doughnut shop.


	2. Mandy!

Time for part 2 folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Mandarin continued pacing his way towards doughy goodness when,

**"Mandy!"**

He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the noise just in time to see a rabid girl in an orange shirt tackle him.

"Omigosh it's Mandy I can't believe it **squee**!"

Mandarin used his claw to throw the girl off of himself, then pointed it at her threateningly. The girl gave up and ran off giggling. "Stupid fangirl." he grumbled. He was just a few steps closer to the shop when,

**"Mandy!"**

He sighed. "Not another one." He turned, entering a fighting pose, but looked back a bit too late. Balina jumped at him.

**"Mandy!"**

**"What the-!"**

She grabbed onto his neck and refused to let herself be shaken off by the confused monkey. "Mandy your so cute and awesome **squee!"**

**"Get off of me you crazy woman!"** Mandarin finally shook her off. She stared at him squealing lightly as he caught his breath. **"What did you do that for?!"**

Valina simply continued to squeal and say random Mandarin adoring things in a high pitched voice. She ran towards him and he held her at arm's length with his good hand, trying to avoid her outstretched hands from grabbing him.One of her hands reached for his claw and he pushed her away with it. She started foaming at the mouth which disgusted Mandarin enough to make him flinch. Valina seized the opportunity and grabbed him.

**"Release me! What has gotten into you?! What do you think you're-"** He stopped, noticing a red spot on Valina's arm. "...Did that little brat... no! **No way!** If you got a virus from that girl...**ARGH!" **He tried to break free, but it was no use. He stopped wasting his energy and crossed his arms in annoyance as Valina carried him the opposite way of their original destination.


End file.
